RuNnIg FrOm LoVe
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: And like Cinderella, Tinka Hessenheffer ran from love, only she didn't leave a trace... Tinka/Ty BETTER THAN SOUNDS. One-Shot. Not sad.


**A/N: Hey! This is a quick one-shot. It's a bit OOC, but o well. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>I am sequins,<em>

_You are denim,_

_I am gold shoes,_

_You are high-tops._

The words played through Ty Blue's head like a record that is stuck. He still couldn't believe he had _fun _with _Tinka._

**Tinka.**

Her name made him smile. So what if she had a weird accent! So what if she was from some foreign land that no one seemed to know the name of. It didn't matter anymore. Because now, Ty actually _knew_ Tinka. He knew the part of her that she rarely showed. The side of her where she's not talking about goats, but of love.

Ty never thought of Tinka in a more-than-friends way. In fact, he never actually thought of her unless someone brought her up. But now... She was the only one he was thinking of! He laughed and shut his locker door. That's when he saw her...

She was talking to a teacher. Her blond hair was up and the sparkles on her outfit shimmered in the light. Everything about her screamed NO! DON'T GO THERE! But for some reason Ty was thinking yes. She turned and spotted Ty staring at her. She gave a wave and a small smile. Ty waved back, wishing he could do more than just wave to her.

For some strange reason Ty Blue was chasing the girl, not the girl chasing him. _He_ was the one who was whipped. But when you meet Tinka Hessenheffer, that happens. Sometimes, Ty would accompany Cece and Rocky to the Shake it Up set, like he was doing today.

The second he walked in, he spotted her. She was putting some items in her bag. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a flip. He smiled and turned to Cece and Rocky.

"Keep Gunther company!" He exclaimed. He pushed the two girls toward Gunther who, at the moment, was making his way over to Tinka. After making sure Gunther was being kept busy, Ty made his way over to Tinka.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Oh! Hello Ty." she said.

"Hey." Ty said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?" Tinka said. She began to fidget around with her bag. Because honestly, she was just as whipped as he was. The only reason she didn't accept Ty's offer for a second date was because of how much she _really did like_ him. If people saw **Ty Blue**_dating_ **Tinka Hessenheffer**, Ty's social life would be ruined. Tinka didn't want that.

So she avoided him.

When he came up to her, she always made sure someone was with her. When he waved or said hi, she would wave but run away shortly afterwards.

"I'm better now." Ty said, smiling. He took a small step towards her.

"That is good." Tinka said in a thick accent. The one Ty used to mock, but now thought was adorable. Well... at least on Tinka.

"So..." Ty said, trailing off.

"So..." Tinka said, trailing off as well. She desperately wanted to run off. She _couldn't_ be with Ty. They were too different. But for some reason she wanted to be with him.

"So, you have a date to the dance yet?" Ty asked. He looked so shy, with his hands in his pockets and such a boyish smile on his face. Normally, he was Mr. Smooth, but not with Tinka...

"Oh." Tinka said. "I've actually decided to go alone." She knew if she said no, he would ask.

A look of disappointment crossed his face. "Well, make sure to save me a dance, ok?" He said.

Tinka couldn't help but smile. "I will." She said, smiling.

"Good." Ty said.

"Good." Tinka said. She waved goodbye to Ty and walked toward Gunther.

The night of the dance, Tinka tried to hide from Ty. If she was so much as to _dance_ with him, she knew she would be lost. Lost in the world of Ty Blue.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around...

"How about that dance?" Ty asked.

"Oh, ummmm..." Tinka said, trailing off. She looked in his eyes. "Ok." She found herself saying. She took his hand and he led her out to the floor. The song was slow, and sweet. Tinka hadn't danced with many people, but when she danced with Ty... it just felt _right._ She smiled as he twirled her around and pulled her in close. As the song came to an end, Ty dipped Tinka. His face was inches from hers, and it was closing in. Ty hesitated an inch away from Tinka's lips. As if, asking Tinka if she wanted to kiss him as well.

Tinka brought her hands up to Ty's neck and closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet, and nice, but it also was... different. It wasn't like anything Ty or Tinka had experienced. It was... it was love. And truthfully, love is the scariest thing of all.

Tinka pulled away abruptly. She pulled herself away from Ty and stood up. "I have to go." She said, her voice cracking. And like Cinderella, she ran. But unlike Cinderella, she didn't leave a trace. She just ran...

The next time Ty saw Tinka was at school. It was Monday and she walked through the halls, her bedazzled outfit shining. She stopped to talk to a girl about who knows what. Ty, who was tired of waiting around, was angry.

He walked up to her, his face expressionless. He shoved her against the lockers, and put his hands up on both sides of her, making her trapped. "We need to talk." He said.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Tinka asked in a whisper.

"Does it matter what I'm doing? I told you we needed to talk." Ty said. The two were so close, Tinka could feel Ty's breath. Students stopped to watch the situation unravel. What was going on? _Ty Blue _and _Tinka Hessenheffer_?

"I don't think this is the place to discuss it!" Tinka said.

"I don't care." Ty said, closing more distance between them. "Why did you run away?"

"Because..." Tinka said.

"Because why?" Ty asked. He was getting closer. If he got any closer, Tinka knew he would kiss her.

Tinka glanced at everyone around her. She looked back up at Ty. "Can we please discuss this somewhere else?" She asked.

Ty's face was expressionless. "After school. You better show up." He said. He pushed off the lockers and away from Tinka. He turned and walked away.

After school, Tinka sat on the bench, waiting for Ty. She felt stupid. For the first time ever, the guy she liked, liked herback, and she was _running_ away. She took a deep breath. Ty would be coming any second now.

Why had she kissed him? If she hadn't kissed him, none of this would have ever happened!

Ty Blue entered the hallway, his converse tapping the floor. He sat down next to Tinka. "Why'd you run away?" Ty asked, staring at her.

"Because," Tinka began. She stared into Ty's eyes, and then looked down. "Because your _you._ Ty Blue, the ladies man. If people saw you dating _Tinka Hessenheffer, _they'd think you were crazy!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Maybe I am crazy..." Ty said.

"No, you are not. Plus we are too different." Tinka said. She turned away, so her back was facing Ty.

"So? Opposites attract." Ty said, scooting closer to her.

"I can't be with you!" Tinka exclaimed.

Ty spun her around. "Prove it." He said.

"What?" Tinka asked.

Ty licked his lips as if deciding what to say next. "Kiss me. If you don't feel **_anything_**, I won't bother you any longer, but if you feel something, you have to be _my girl_." Ty said.

Tinka thought for a minute. She slowly nodded her head. "Ok..." She said.

Ty smiled. He slowly lent down and met her lips with his. Tinka wanted to pull away, she wanted to run, she wanted to _scream_. Why?

_Because she FELT something._

In fact, she felt MORE than something. She **felt **sparks, she _saw_ fireworks, she heard bells, and somehow, Tinka knew that it was ok... because for the first time in a long time... Tinka Hessenheffer wasn't _scared_.

She didn't want to run, all she wanted to do is stand still. And that's exactally what she did. She threw her arms around Ty's neck and brought him closer. After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart. Ty smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said.

Tinka just smiled, and kissed him again...

And they lived...

_Happily_

**E v e r**

After.

=D


End file.
